bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko
and , are the Shiba Family's house guards and Kūkaku Shiba's assistants. Appearance Both wear a red hat with a gold trim and white tassel on top and a light blue scarf tied at the front by a red fastener with gold highlights. Shiroganehiko wears a white top, while Koganehiko wears a yellow one. The only notable differences between Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko apart from the differing color of their clothes are some features of their faces; Koganehiko has a broad face and split chin, while Shiroganehiko has a long face and a normal chin. Personality Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko are very loyal companions to the Shiba Clan and their affiliates. They are easily upset by the disappointment from Kūkaku and Ganju. Both of them are very hard workers and they do the work that Kūkaku gives them flawlessly and without complaint or resistance. Bleach manga; Chapter 80, page 3-5 History They have been guards at the Shiba house for a long time, as seen when they instantly recognized Yoruichi Shihōin in her feline form, even though she had not set foot in Soul Society in 100 years. The pair previously were Kūkaku and Kaien Shiba's educators. Since the fall of the Shiba clan, they are the only people who continue to serve the family.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, Kaien Shiba's biography Plot Soul Society arc When Ichigo and the rest of his group arrive at the house of Kūkaku Shiba, the two guards approach them. The two stand in front of the group, with Shiroganehiko saying that they will not let them pass, while Koganehiko tells them to leave. Koganehiko sees Yoruichi and allows the group to enter the house. As Koganehiko leads the group inside, he apologizes for the misunderstanding and allows the group to meet Kūkaku.Bleach manga; Chapter 78, page 11-14 After Kūkaku takes the group to the chimney-like structure beside her house, she instructs the two guards to raise the platform they are standing on. With much effort from the two guards, the ceiling retracts and the platform rises to just above ground level. After Kūkaku explains how they will use her cannon and the Reishūkaku to enter the Seireitei, she commands the two guards to take the group inside and train them.Bleach manga; Chapter 80, page 11-12 Both Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko scold Ichigo for being unable to use the Reishūkaku Bleach manga; Chapter 80, page 18 .]] After a while of training, Uryū, Orihime and Sado can all use the Reishūkaku well, except for Ichigo. Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko berate Ichigo for his poor skills, leading Ichigo to throw his Reishūkaku at Koganehiko, sending him back, and the three bicker. Bleach manga; Chapter 81, page 1-2 During lunch, Ichigo manages to activate his Reishūkaku causing an outburst of his Reiatsu. Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko panic while one of the arms outside the Kūkaku house begins to tremble. When the group is ready to depart to the Seireitei, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko wait near the cannon.Bleach manga; Chapter 83, page 10 After Ganju decides to go along with Ichigo and his friends and tells them the story of his brother, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko are moved by his words and they both begin to cry.Bleach manga; Chapter 83, page 17 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Soul